première fois
by titegernouille
Summary: ma propre vision de la nuit de noce de bella et edward, version lemon et romantique...reviews svp: c'est ma première fanfic alors dites moi si vous pensez qu'il serait intéressant que je continue...


**Une vraie première fois digne d'une telle histoire d'amour**

_(page100)Alors, il nous entraîna en douceur vers les profondeurs._

Je sentais sa main qui enlaçait la mienne toujours si douce se faire tendue, je sentais que son appréhension était réelle. Je désirais le rassurer même si monétat d'affolement était loin d'être totalement maîtrisé, certes je ne tremblais pas mais mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Chose qu'il remarqua sans peine, puisque tout coup il me fit volte-face et se mit me regarder de ses pupilles empruntes de doute. Je doutais quand savoir si moi aussi je devais le regarder au risque qu'il s'aperçoive de mon état fébrile mais me décidait tout de même à m'approcher de son buste afin demy lover et lever la tête pour déterminer si ce rapprochement l'avait apaisé. Je me concentrais à présent sur la douceur de ses prunelles et me laissait emporter par l'effet des reflets dorés qui affolaient toujours mon coeur, mais plus de peur juste de désir. Ce changement, il le perçu et sembla quelque peu se détendre.

A présent, l'eau toujours si chaude nous arrivait aux épaules, cachant son corps sculpté de mes yeux avides aussi je me décidais à combler ce manque par mes mains qui vinrent caresser son torse. D'abord en frôlant ses pectoraux aussi parfaits que dans mes souvenirs de la clairière, puis en se faisant plus pressantes lorsque j'atteignais sa ceinture abdominale. Il finit par me rejoindre dans cette exploration en prenantmes mains et les accompagnant jusqu'à son dos de manière à ce que je l'enlace. Il inclina la tête et commença à déposer des baisersà la base de mon cou ; instinctivement, j'inclinai ma tête pour lui laisser explorer ma jugulaire. Mon souffle se faisait déjà haletant, même si j'essayais toujours de me contrôler et de calmer ma pression sanguine afin de lui simplifier la tâche.

Mes mains étaient plaquées sur son dos, l'invitant à un corps à corps, je voulais sentir tout son corps sur ma peau. J'étaisbrûlante de désir alors que ses baisers se rapprochaient inexorablement de ma bouche, s'attardant sur ma mâchoire et plongeant vers le lobe de mon oreille qu'il se mit à sussoter et même à mordiller. J'en tressaillis et laissait maintenant courirmes mains le long de son dos en m'attardant sur le creux de ses reins où je me cramponnais. Je sentais son haleine toujours nectar si précieux emprunt de miel effleurer mes narines et commençait à perdre la tête. Sesmains entourant toujours délicatement mon visage m'invitaient à rejoindre sa bouche, alors que ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître qu'une douceur infinie. Je m'approchais et mes lèvres rencontraient les siennes se frôlant à peine puisassoiffées par son souffle si enivrant, j'entrouvrais ma bouche et laissait ma langue caressait l'entrée de ses lèvres l'invitant à une rencontre plus intime. Il répondit à mon appel et nos langues se rencontrant pour la première fois me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique parcourant tout mon corps, me faisant frissonner et bouillir la fois.

Malheureusement, oubliant ma condition d'humaine et ne cherchant plus qu'a m'imprégner de son haleine, j'en oubliais de respirer et la tête commenças à me tourner. Il le sentit et interrompis notre étreinte avant que je ne succombe, il se recula en me contemplant d'un regard amusé et fier. Il me dit que sous cette lune, je n'avais jamais étais si belle ce qui me fit rougir et ce qui l'amusa derechef.

"Embrasse-moi encore" Furent les seuls mots que je réussis à lui souffler dès que ma respiration encore saccadée me le permit, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en secouant la tête doucement et s'exécuta. Mes mains avaient remontées le long de son échine et présent s'agrippaient à ses cheveux, les siennes caressaient le bas de mes reins du bout des doigts tout en continuant d'explorer de sa langue l'intérieur de ma bouche.

Ses mains commencèrent une ascension jusqu'à la naissance de mes fesses qu'il effleura, puis pris en main, caressant le bombée de mes fessiers. Nos bouches ne se rassasiaient pas et en demandaient encore, nos souffles entremélés se faisaient plus haletants et sentant une montée de désir, d'une main, je plaquais son torse au mien. La sensation de sa peau entrant en contact contre mes seins fit naître une chaleur irradiante dans mon bas ventre qui se contractait à chacun de ses nouveaux élans gutturaux. Mes seins durcissaient à l'instar de mes tétons, et ses caresses se faisaient plus pressantes, pétrissant mes fesses d'une main ferme et assurée. Consacrant son autre main la découverte de mon ventre, puis dessinant de l'ongle de son pouce le galbe de mes seins. Délaissant mes fesses, il prit à deux mains ma poitrine et y descendit sa bouche. S'abreuvant de mon buste, sa langue parcourait mon décolleté alors que des railles de plaisir s'échappaient de ma bouche.

Je partais moi aussi à la découverte de son corps si sculptural, m'attardant à la génése de ses fessiers et laissant glisser mes mains sur le creux de ses fesses rebondies. M'agrippant à son séant alors que du bout des lèvres, il découvrait la tension de mes tétons, je brûlais de désir et dans un élan de passion relâchais mon étreinte pour agripper sa tête afin que sa caresse buccale ne cesse. Dans un souffle, je susurrais son prénom, je le sentais perdre tout son contrôle ce qui aurait du m'effrayer mais qui au contraire m'échauffer plus encore. A présent, je découvrais de nouvelles sensations dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné la puissance naître dans mon bas ventre qui me picotait, se réchauffant, se contractant et s'humectant. Il dut le sentir malgré le milieu aquatique car il releva la tête et me toisa d'un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas, emprunt d'une détermination et d'un désir tels.

"oh, Bella" me dit-il, en m'assaillant dune myriade de petits baisers de mon front jusqu'à ma bouche. Il était enivrant, éperdu d'amour ce nouveau baiser et révélant une tension encore pis. A présent, je laissais courir mes doigts sur son buste d'Apollon et ne me rassasiais pas de l'aspect marmoréen de sa peau si lisse, si douce. Ma curiosité approchait mes mains de son pubis, zone inédite qui tirait des soupirs à mon amoureux. Je dcouvrais timidement, d'une main hésitante son anatomie et caressait du bout des doigts son membre raidit par l'émotion de nos échanges. Ma paume pris bientôt le relais se frottant doucement contre son entrejambe qui semblait durcir sous ma pression. J'aurais tant voulus le voir entièrement nu se révéler à moi à cet instant que tout en attardant l'une de mes mains sur son phallus, je l'invitais à nous rapprocher du rivage. Je lui offrais mes lèvres entrouvertes et frôlais les siennes puis me reculait vivement en le toisant d'un regard espiègle. Mon petit jeu continua ainsi sur les quelques mètres qui nous séparer de la plage, l'effleurant puis me retirant ; le rendant fou denvie.

Sortie de l'eau, je pris toute la mesure de sa beauté sous l'éclat de la lune, je ne réussissais pas à détacher le regard de sa peau diaphane, de son corps gracieux et musclé, de son anatomie digne des plus belles sculptures grecques. J'étais absorbée au point même d'oublier ma propre tenue, mais ce souvenir me revint vite lorsque je détachais mon regard de sa chair pour retrouver son délicieux regard qui s'attardait sur mes courbes. D'un même élan, mes joues s'empourpraient alors que de mes bras, je tentais de cacher mon anatomie. Alors doucement, il s'approcha de moi tout en me couvant de ses yeux ambrés, il me prit dans ses bras et me dit : "ne sois pas génée, tu es l'être le plus parfait qu'il soit. et en délassant mes bras, il me dit encore à quel point il me trouvait belle. J'en rougissais de bonheur et me laissait aller à son exploration visuelle.

Puis, il se recula pour prendre mesure d'une vue de mon entière anatomie et j'en fis de même Quand nos regards se recroisèrent, un tel besoin de l'étreindre m'assaillis ; malgré mon appel silencieux, il s'éloigna et en l'espace d'un instant partit en direction de l'arbre ou se balançait nos vêtements abandonnés, y prit la serviette qui jadis avait servi ma pudeur et l'installa tout proche de l'endroit où je me trouvais toujours. Perdue dans la contemplation de son corps, je ne remarquais même pas lorsque d'un geste si rapide, il se saisit de mes poignées pour enserrer son cou et me porta jusqu'à la serviette. Il m'y déposa en douceur, et sinstalla à mes côtés ; tous deux en chien de fusil, nous nous contemplames un court instant avant que nos lèvres retrouvent leur ardeur. Sa main plaçait sur mon coeur se voulait tendre et se mit à reparcourir mon buste frissonnant," as-tu froid, mon amour ?" , je lui fis signe que non et reprit mes caresses en courant le long de ses cuisses qui tremblaient sous l'assaut de mes mains. Lorsque j'atteignais son membre, je le pris en main, l'enserra délicatement et produit de légers mouvements de va-vient suivant bientôt le rythme qu'imposait son bassin. Je pouvais deviner à la manière dont il me regardait tout le plaisir qu'il prenait devant cette nouvelle caresse et les rugissements qu'il laissa bientôt échapper me rassurèrent quant ma capacité à le satisfaire et m'encouragèrentà poursuivre mes gestes de manèire plus appuyée. Ces mains quant à lui quittaient mon buste pour venir s'échouer sur mon pubis et ses yeux enivrés de plaisir tentaient d'abattre le mur qui le séparait de mes pensées.

Ce qu'il vit lorsque son doigt délicat toucha mon clitoris gonflé par le plaisir l'invita à continuer son léger mouvement circulaire qu'il m'infligeait avec tellement de délicatesse. Bien que me mordant les lvres pour tenter de retenir les mois quil me faisait connatre, un long rle de plaisir mchappa alors quune bouffe de plaisir simprgnait demoi. Prise dune passion ardente, jempoignais sa tte pour que nos lvres se rencontrent et que je tente de faire passer par le biais de ce baiser toute lessensations quil me prodiguait. Mon corps hurler de bonheur et pourtant ne rassasiait pas de ses subtilescaresses, je sentais des vagues de chaleur menvahir et mon dsir atteindre des sommets lorsque doucement et avec milleattentions il intgrait un doigt en moi.

Bientôt il se mit à émettre de légers va et viens dans mon intimité encouragés par mes cambrements à chacune de ses inquisitions qui se portaient toujours un peu plus loin. De sa main libre, il prit la mienne enfoncée dans le sable, malheureuse qui tentait tant bien que mal de se rattacher une quelconque réalité mais s'enfonçait inexorablement dans la folie de sa sensualité. De sa paume enserrée à la mienne, il approcha ma main de sa bouche et y déposa un tendre baiser. Il scrutait mon visage qui se déformait sous la délectation que son doigt me procurait.

Malgré tout, je le fis arrêter ses divines caresses en l'invitant à se positionner sur moi, un désir violent de l'embrasser me submergeait et l'envie de sentir son corps sur le mien m'assaillait. Sa bouche se fit pressante, devinant l'urgence de cet échange, il m'envoutait de l'assaut de sa langue. Sentant son sexe chaud sur mon clitoris humide, je me mis à harceler son membre de frottements frénétiques qui semblaient tout aussi emprunt une telle volupté. Mes jambes dans un mouvement instinctif s'écartaient pour le sentir toujours plus et mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans la forêt de ses cheveux. A présent, lui me dévorait à coup de petits baisers qu'il me portait frénétiquement sur tout le visage, dans le cou, et continuait sa course sur mes tétons qu'il se mit à mordiller. Je me laissais aller au plaisir dans de larges mouvements de bassin alors quil s'éloignait pour de sa langue redécouvrir mon intimité. Il effleurait de son haleine mon clitoris alors que je me perdais complétement à lui, il m'effleurait de petits -coups, puis de manière plus appuyée effectuait de petits cercles. Des bouffées de jouissance m'accablaient et m'extirpaient des soubresauts sous l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il entreprit ensuite de s'intégrer en moi de sa langue experte quant s'en fut trop pour moi et que dans un tourbillon d'émotions, je clamai mon orgasme.

S'arrêtant soudain pour vérifier ma réaction, mes reins encore sous l'émotion continuaient à se cambrer de spasmes euphoriques. Ma tête tournait et j'en tremblais de tous mes membres, mes yeux s'embuaient sous l'avalanche de ses nouvelles sensations. Je t'ai fait mal ? me demanda-t-il soudain inquiet. Cest tout le contraire mon amour et je me laissais aller à mon trop plein d'émotion. De petites larmes coulaient sur mes joues pendant que je découvrais une nouvelle sensation de plénitude; mais tout à coup penaude, je me rappelai que mon pauvre amour lui n'était pas dans le même état, mon égoïsme m'agaça et je m'excusais de ne pas l'avoir attendu.

Il me souriait tendrement et embrassait mes larmes. Soucieuse de lui rendre la pareille, je n'avais plus qu'une ambition lui faire connaître le même émoi.

"Comment te sens-tu ? "Me demanda-t-il.

Me mordillant les lèvres, j'hésitais à lui répondre mais devant son regard inquisiteur me lançait

"Emplie de bonheur et déçue à la fois"

Je vis tout un maelstrom d'émotions parcourir son visage : l'incomprhension marquée par ses sourcils froncés puis le doute et enfin la tristesse. Qu'il aurait pu être utile qu'il puisse lire dans mes penses à cet nstant ; aussi, je ne voulais pas le voir triste ce soir qui aurait du êre parfait pour nous deux si j'avais été capable de retenir un tant soit peu mon incontrôlable soif de lui.

Ne sois pas triste mon amour, tu as été parfait et même bien problème vient de moi, je n'ai pas su t'attendre et je concluais mon explication par un honteux "Je taime" tandis que mes joues s'empourpraient.

Ses pupilles retrouvèrent leur gaieté et tout en caressant mes joues, il me rapprocha de lui pour m'étreindre fort.

"Je préfére qu'il en soit ainsi, je m'en voudrais de te faire du mal si je ne réussissais pas à me contrôler" me déclara-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

Je relevais la tête pour lui répondre mais il m'intercepta pour déposer un tendre et chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je voulus prolonger cette échange mais il interrompit notre étreinte comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à ce soir. Il m'intima de rester sage en déposant son doigt sur le bout de mon nez.

"Mais je n'ai aucune envie dtre sage, pas le soir de notre nuit de noce ! Je ne pourrais plus maintenant que tu mas fait connatre de tels mois !"

"Tu as eu tout ce que ma nature vampirique me permettait de toffrir "senquit-il. Son ton déterminé n'augurait rien de bon, mais comment lui faire entendre raison.

"Tu me dois une nuit **entière **d'expérience humaine que tu es si heureux que je connaisse, alors pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ? "tentais-je. "Aussi, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire connaître à toi aussi l'état dans lequel tu m'as mise ! ". Profitant de lire de l'étonnement sur son visage, je me mis à 'lassaillir de petits baisers. Sentant le désir revenir, je mapprochais de ses lèvres et tentait de le convaincre de se laisser aller à l'appel de ma bouche.

Mais se reculant vivement, il se redressa pour me contempler, le regard encore perdu, hésitant. Je profitais de son doute, pour me relever de notre couche improvisée et m'approchais de lui d'une manière qui se voulait sensuelle. D'un pas malgré tout peu assuré, je joignais mes mains aux siennes et tentais une nouvelle approche.

"Mon époux devrait peut-être me rejoindre dans la suite nuptiale pour notre première vraie nuit en tant que mari et femme..."

Je su tout de suite que c'était ce qu'il désirait entendre car déjà il se rapprochait de moi, son visage détendu et flanqué de son sourire si charmant, son corps prêt à reprendre nos changes là où nous les avions laissé. Sa bouche se pressaient contre la mienne avec avidité alors que je marchais à reculons jusqu'à la villa, il stoppa mon échappade en me serrant dans ses bras dans une étreinte éperdue. Je rejoignais mes bras autour de son cou, et en m'appuyant de mes coudes sur ses épaules me donna une impulsion de manière à pouvoir encercler de mes jambes sa taille.

I l m'accueilli avec une envie clairement traduite par son sexe à nouveau tendu frôlant mon entre-jambe qui déjà se sentais prêt à l'assaut de nouvelles caresses. Ses mains vinrent se positionner sur mes fesses qu'il se mit à pétrir avec ferveur tout en nous emmenant vers la villa. Voulant me concentrer uniquement sur les sensations de sa peau sur la mienne et de nos bouches enlacées, je gardais les yeux fermés et lorsque je les rouvris, nous étions déjà dans la chambre. Il me déposait sur le lit et dans un regard épris, il réorchestra de ses mains expertes toutes les folles sensations qu'il m'avait fait connaître sitôt. Mais ne voulant répéter la même erreur, je l'interrompais afin de renverser la situation et telle une amazone, je montais à l'assaut de son fabuleux corps. Je l'intimais de garder les mains au-dessus de sa tête en l'assaillant de tendres baisers m'attardant sur ses yeux fermés, puis son nez aquilin, les commissures de ses lèvres pour venir m'échouer sur sa bouche. Nous échangeâmes un long baiser d'une tendresse infinie mêlé d'une incroyable tension.

Assoiffée de son haleine sucrée, je laissais ma langue valser avec la sienne encore un instant puis entreprit de redécouvrir son corps de ma bouche. Ma main caressant toujours son visage, ma bouche tâtait les muscles de son torse et jouait avec ses tétons ce qui entretenait son désir qui se montrait toujours plus ardent. Il laissa échapper quelques grognements d'aise alors que ma bouche se délectait à présent de son ventre dessinant chaque muscle de sa ceinture abdominale en m'attardant sur son nombril.

L'une de ses mains avait entrepris de rejoindre la mienne dans une délicate étreinte alors que son sexe se dressait derechef sous le frôlement de mes cheveux. J'entrepris de sillonner son bas ventre d'abord de mon souffle qui lui extirpa des railles de contentement, puis laissa ma langue découvrir l'aspect de la peau de son membre grossit par les émois que je lui suscitais. Enlaçant son sexe de ma main encore quelque peut hésitante, je fus vite rassurer de son euphorie lorsqu'il joint ses doigts à ma chevelure, la caressant doucement. J'inculquais un délice inédit à mon amoureux lorsque je l'accueillis dans ma bouche. Ses doigts se resserrèrent vivement autour des miens alors que je jouais de ma langue son soudain emportement. J'entamer une lente valse à la base de son phallus en remontant le long de ses veines raidies puis le recueillis de nouveau de mes lèvres. Enserrant sa tension, je lui infligeais maintenant de petits va et viens humides bientôt rejoins par les mouvements de son bassin.

"Ho Bella, tu me rends fou "Me souffla-t-il, contente de mon petit effet, je m'appliquais le faire dépérir.

"Mon amour...Il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes" Je m'exécutais soucieuse d'avoir été indlicate ou qu'il n'est changé davis, je le scrutais d'un regard intrigué mais fut vite rassurer devant son visage d'ange qui me souriait. Nous reprîmes nos baisers avec une fougue incontrôlable et il nous fit rouler de manière à se retrouver au-dessus. Je lui laisser prendre le contrôle de mon corps et il en profita pour promener à nouveau un doigt puis deux dans mon vagin distendu déjà prêt à l'accueillir tout entier. Des spasmes s'éprirent de mon corps ce qui m'arracha de bruyants émois.

Je lui ôtais sa main et faisant preuve dune audace qui m'étais encore inconnu dirigea son membre vers mon intimité. Je le sentais près de mon antre, s'insinuant doucement, me tirant une petite grimace vite remplacée par une fulgurante sensation de bien-être. Nous n'étions plus qu'un, nous repoussant pour mieux nous sentir, toujours plus loin et toujours plus proche. Je sentais son désir croître à ses assauts me détournant de plus en plus de ma lucidité, me retranchant dans un état de plaisir fantastique.

"Serre-moi plus fort, mon amour" Après une vague hésitation, il s'exécutait tout en calant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule afin certainement de saisir le bonheur qu'il me procurait à travers les battements de mon pauvre coeur affolé. Il me susurrait des mots damour ce qui ne réussissait qu'à effilocher le peu de raison qu'il me restait.

Nos corps suivaient maintenant le même rythme, mon buste secoué à chacun de ses nouveaux élans se cambrais d'avantage à l'approche de l'extase, je le senti proche de lâcher prise, ses mains s'enfonçant maintenant dans les draps à les déchirer sous la houle subjuguante de notre échange. Mes muscles s'arcboutaient dans l'étau de ses bras, son torse se pressant contre le mien réchauffé par nos émois. Je l'entendais étouffer ses mugissements dans l'oreiller quand l'orgasme nous assomma d'un même élan. Je le sentis jaillir en moi en plusieurs ondes, nos corps tressaillant dans une dernirèe envolée pour venir se dulcifier l'un contre l'autre.

Encore haletante, je sombrai bientôt dans un profond sommeil, ce soir pas besoin de ma berceuse. Le requiem de nos corps suffisait à engourdir ma conscience et l'épaule de mon amant à contenter mes rêves

_Le soleil brûlant sur mon dos nu, me réveilla au matin..._


End file.
